Monster Academy
by MysticalChick
Summary: A totally monsterfied adventure featuring our favorite TDI characters! Journey into a world where Monsters act as people, and an all out vampire war could signal the end of the world. Only one boy has a chance to save the one girl he loves, but when choosing between her and the rest of the world, his decision will be deadly...


**Hi everyone! I know I've been gone for like a year or so now, but I'm back (And with loads of new material!)! I was randomly looking through my old email that I used for my fanfiction account and found out I've been getting requests to do more D+C stuff. With the series getting all weird and switching up characters like this (I haven't watched the new season at all, not out of boycott for them changing the characters but simply cause I don't have a TV, I guess I could watch it online but I don't really have time.) Its probably not the best time to go back to the classical love hate romance of D+C, but I'll do it for the hell of it.**

**However, I DO have time to do something super special for you guys for being such loyal fans all these long, cold months alone without me. J**

**A special treat which involves a D+C romance!**

**Now guys, I wanna explain this fully before you start reading: this book is a full out novel, 148 pages, and it wasn't originally a D+C fanflick, nor did it have any TDI involvement whatsoever. I did, however, find out that a lot of my original characters fit well into a TDI environment, as you read you will find I did some clever changes and sneaked some classic TDIness into it. Or at least, I believe I was clever :)**

**Alright, if you did read my original version of this book (I published it on fictionpress and you can actually buy a copy if you go to my website, I won't post the name because of spam but if you want to visit let me know) you'll probably notice right away the changes I made. If you go back and read the original, it might be neat to pick how who is who in the original book, just my two cents lol.**

**So, the only characters who are gonna remain the same are Joey, Sophie, Willy, Grace and Abbey, simply cause I think they're unlike anyone in the TDI series (You might agree Joey is a bit like Duncan, but, idunno.).**

**So, OH HOLY CRAP… I just looked outside and the sun is up, lol that scared me… So, anyhow, Enjoy my book! You're in for a very Monsterific ride…**

**The MONSTER Series**

**~*~*~Monster Academy~*~*~**

There I was, lying face down in the ocean. I don't know how I got here, I don't know if this is real, but it sure feels real. My lungs are gasping for air, choking at my throat, screaming for me to turn over and breathe, but I don't. This feeling of complete peace and serenity is all around me, I feel like the world doesn't exist right now, it's just me and my mind, looking down at udder endlessness, awaiting the final choke that will signal my last second alive. But it doesn't come, I'm not dead, I'm alive. My lungs finally stop their nagging and allow me to simply float with no uncomfortable feeling in my chest, and I close my eyes. I begin to float down gently, I give out the remaining air I have in my lungs, and I leave the precious air that was once cooling my back. I hear the bubbles around me, and I feel fish swimming by my face. I can only imagine what they must be thinking of me, "What is he doing? Why is he drowning himself?" when the truth is that I have no idea why I'm here.

"Joey... Joey..." I hear a soft voice call to me. It's light, and sweet, soft, and pure. I can only find a small piece of breath left in my body to respond with.

"Mom?" I hear the bubbles that formed from my weak voice float up and pop at the top.

"Joey... Get up..." The voice became less pleasant as it spoke more. It was angry, and I could hear just how angry.

"JOEY!" The voice screamed at me. I opened my eyes in a sudden state of shock and found myself dry, and in my bed. I look over at my mom at the left side of my bed, her black hair is frizzed, and her skin is pale. Her dark onyx eyes are rimmed with ugly red veins that pop out like lava leaking from a volcano, and she's holding my baby brother Willy on her hip while balancing a phone and a baby bottle in the other. I can hear my little twin sisters screaming and fighting over something, probably a doll they both want, or a shirt they both want, or something they both want.

"Joey, your father hasn't come home yet, I need to get to work and I need you to make breakfast and get your sisters to school." Mom was a wreck. Lately, dad has been coming home later and later, and we only have one car, so mom has been going in to work in a crappier and crappier mood each day. With the new birth of Willy, things have only taken a turn for the worst since. Not that I think my brother is the cause of all this, but another mouth to feed was surely the last thing on all of our lists.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get everything done in time." I knew I wouldn't, but Mom needed some sort of reassurance right now.

A loud SLAM was heard from the front door. I heard my little sisters end their useless barking and run to the sound, both screaming "DADDY!" at the top of their lungs.

"Dear, take Willy for a moment, I need to speak with your father." Mom handed my baby brother over to me, and then rushed out of my room and down the hall. I walked out of my room and began walking towards the kitchen, where I found my little sisters were already gorging themselves with buttered bread and orange juice, which is probably the only thing I can really cook anyway.

"Grace, Abbey, I'm gonna walk you guys to school since we're already late." I said to them as I grabbed a piece of bread for myself.

"Mom didn't pack us our lunches." Grace said as she looked inside her lunch box and noticed it was empty.

"You guys are just gonna have to eat cafeteria food." I said as I walked over to a secluded part of the living room and placed Willy in his playpen. I saw Mom on the couch rubbing her head, preparing to let everything loose on my Dad as soon as we were all out of earshot.

"Joey, we have to go!" Abbey yelled as she grabbed her backpack and held the door open. She clearly didn't want to be around for another one of Mom and Dad's scream fights. I didn't blame her.

My parents were High School Sweethearts, the type that didn't care about the world, only about each other. Soon as they got out of school, they got married, didn't even give their lives a chance. I was first born to the couple, Joey Cardinal, I'm seventeen, not very tall for my age, at least, not compared to the other boys, I got black hair like my mom, blue eyes like my dad, pale skin like my mom, and a face that my Mom says is what every lady loves, expression filled lips, a normal, nothing special nose, clean shaven chin and perfect everything else, or, at least that's what she says. The guys hate me because I don't do sports, the girls hate me because I don't do anything the other guys do, the teachers hate me because I don't pay attention, and the principal hates me because I don't get involved, with anything. I go to school, I get out of school, and I don't linger around. I don't like school, and school doesn't like me. Then again, my life pretty much hates me too, what with waking up in the morning and constantly hearing screaming and crying and things busting and breaking, sometimes, I just wish I could fall asleep and never, ever wake up. There is nothing good about waking up in my home.

Actually, there is one good thing about it. A girl.

Every morning, after Mom has gone to work and Dad is getting the girls ready for school, I usually sit outside on the porch steps and watch this girl across the street. That girl with the golden ringlet hair and the almond shaped amber green eyes that remind me of walking in an oak tree forest in the fall. I wanted nothing but to offer her the universe and more, but she doesn't even know me, and I just barely know her.

I never gathered up any courage to actually talk to her. She's lived there for weeks now, in that big blue house that was nothing but an empty old dump before she and her parents moved in. They fixed it up better than any other house in the neighborhood, they're even working on a garden now. I don't know what it is about that girl, I don't even know her name, yet I'm totally in love with her.

But it's all a daydream, she'll never notice someone like me. She's high class, I'm not even on the scale. She's like Paris, France, I'm more like a graveyard somewhere in a ghost town. She's the moon, and I'm barely a star, and even though she's so beautiful and perfect compared to a city boy like me, I still dream of what life would be like if she just looked my way one time...

"Watch it, loser." A girl hissed to me when I accidentally bumped into her as I walked down the teen filled halls.

"Sorry." I squeaked out, trying to hide my face from her as I walked on. I took a quick glance back at her, and immediately realized who it was.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed again. I snapped out of my daydream, and began walking on, switching my head from her sight on to my locker. I knew this girl looked familiar, it was none other than my "Across the street Crush".

"Idiot!" I said to myself as I started thinking of what a moron I was, and slapped my face before turning to look at her again.

School went on in its usual suckish way; I went class to class and then went home. Soon as I opened the door to my house, I could hear the abusive words hitting the walls and windows with glory, smashing into angry ears and coming out as even angrier words and sentences. I braced myself for whatever amount of cursing I was about to hear as I traveled further in, leading myself from the kitchen to the living room, and then quickly rushed past my fighting parents to my room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, tears beginning to fall from my face as I forced my entire body weight onto it. I dropped my backpack to the ground, and began to follow it as I slid down and grabbed my legs, thinking of how every single day was filled with fighting, cursing, and verbal abuse. Each day only got worse, and it was only a matter of time until one of them would finally crack, and someone will get hurt badly. And if it isn't stopped there, pretty soon this place is going to be a crime scene, and no matter who the victim is, it's the entire family that is affected.

As I sit here, crunched up like a little ball in an empty toy machine, feeling like the world is messing with the big giant crane above me and forcing me around, but never actually taking me out and setting me free from this bull crap I deal with every day, I wonder, are other kids families this messed up? Does that nice couple across the street from us scream and shout at each other when nobody is looking? What about the family a few blocks from us? Are they just as messed up as we are? I know it's only natural for couple to have disagreements and minor fights every now and then, but they make up as a sign that they love each other too much to let something stupid get in the way of their relationship. My parents don't have that bond anymore, and they don't have the strength to work things out, and they don't have the respect for their children to even bother trying. And now, things are getting so bad, they're leading their own children into thinking it's their fault the family is like this, that's a lot of weight to put on eight year old twin girls and a down syndrome baby boy. If they don't do something about this soon, then Grace and Abbey will still have to deal with this bickering for eleven years, and Willy will have to deal with it for even longer, maybe the rest of his life.

Lately I've been wondering whether I should move out after graduation or not. My parents for sure can't send me to college, and even if they could, I wouldn't go. More freakin' school right after graduation? I don't think so.

So, yeah, I want to move out, but I don't want to leave my siblings to fend for themselves in this household. But then again, if I stay any longer, I might just blow a fuse, because I can't take this anymore. I've talked to Mom about getting a divorce, and I've talked to my dad too, but they both say that they are going to work things out. So far, I haven't seen any improvement at all.

It's a lot of decisions to make, but no matter what I choose, I just hope my siblings know I'm not leaving them, and that I'll always be there for them, no matter where I truly am.

As I snap out of my thoughts, I notice a little slip of paper by my door. I reach out a shaking hand to grab it, and use my other hand to wipe the tears from my face.

_Meet me at Eight_

_Don't forget I'm a Snake_

- _Lessshawna_

"What the crap is this supposed to be?" I whispered under my breath as I read it over and over, trying to make sense of it. The first thing that came to mind was either Grace or Abbey read it in a book or saw it on a movie and decided to prank me, but neither one of them have this good of writing. It was perfectly cursive, neither one of them could even read cursive. And the paper was covered with snakes; we most certainly didn't have snake paper in the house. I looked down at the edge where my thumb was, and noticed two perfect incisions leading right through the paper.

_"I don't even know a Leshawna."_ I thought to myself as I played around with the paper in my hand. Nothing made sense right now, and now I feel dizzy. I look back down at my thumb and notice blood, I must have given myself a paper cut, but that doesn't explain these weird effects I'm getting. I feel numb all over, I feel sick to my stomach, and my vision is blurring. I fall back to the floor, my blurred eyes on the window as I watch it open. A dark figure slides in, and begins to walk over to me, and now my sight is gone…

**Seriously, what the freak? Sun, you weren't suppose to come up for another hour! *Looks at clock* Oh, it's seven, I suppose that's a reasonable time for you to come up. Funny, I got on the computer around 3 because I couldn't sleep, time sure does fly when you're playing Sims… Uh, I mean, writing awesome books! Yeah, that's it… um… hehe…**

**So, here is a list of the characters that will be TDI-ilized in Monster Academy: THERE ARE SPOILERS TO THE STORY! Lol so don't read if you don't like spoilers**

**Mary, Joey's Mom: Heather (It just works, considering Heather is a bit like Mary (Not really at all) but I didn't believe anyone else would be better for the part, besides maybe Beth. You tell me, as the story goes on, whether she's good or whether I should switch her out.)**

**Dan, Joey's Dad: Alejandro (It makes no sense cause Joey isn't Spanish at all but oh well, he fits the part as the seductive yet cruel lover so, whatev J My excuse is that Joey gets all his looks from mama)**

**Conrad: Trent (In the books, Conrad has super white hair and a very serious stance, he also speaks with a British accent, although I never mention it, but he talks with proper English and often poetically. I wasn't able to find anyone else who would fit the part of Conrad better, and I loved Trent in the series and have been wanting to write something about him for a while (I failed with Make a Memory lol maybe I'll go back to it someday) And I think it makes sense considering I though Gwen would be nice as Marina. )**

**Axel: Chef (So, I guess instead of the Fauxwurth academy it's gonna be the Hatchet Academy. Lol I think it's cool. Anyhow, Axel is the all mighty and powerful dean of the Fauxwurth Academy. He's a jolly old man but is often very, uh, well you'll see. I think Chef would be awesome as Axel, simply because he would be. I originally thought Chris would be good as Axel, Idunno, maybe he'd be better considering Axel is very full of himself, it's just I see Chef as more powerful than Chris. Lets see where it goes)**

**Mamba: (Leshawna would most certainly be perfect for Mamba. Mamba is a very laid back character who takes action when she needs to but for the most part is calm in stressful situations. Also I like Leshawna and think both her and Mamba are powerful women.)**

**Lykris: Duncan (Of course! Lykris is the amazing, bloodsucking, buttkicking, lover of human females, and so is Duncan (Maybe not the last part so much…) Also, as I promised before, there would definetly be some D+C action in the story, well, since Lykris didn't have a girlfriend in the story (He did at one point but then he ate her O_o) I decided in this special TDI version that I'd add a character from the second book (Her name is Afeshia, the super sexy Vampire chick) and introduce her into the first book as Lykris's girlfriend. Maybe not girlfriend but definitely a love/hate relationship.)**

**Alicia, Joey's Aunt: Eva (It just works, I needen't explain more lol)**

**And many many more as we go on! Ah, this is gonna be soooo fun! :D**

**Sincerily,**

**~*~*~ MantaChick previously MysticalChick**

**P.S. It feels good to be back!**


End file.
